Naruto Uzumaki: Heir to the Kitsune Clan
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Naruto has had enough of the abuse. He will show everyone the power of the Kitsune Clan! Strong Naruto Slightly Dark Naruto Good Kyuubi Small Sasuke Bashing Lots of Sakura Bashing Konoha Bashing
1. Chapter 1 - Broken

"Talking about stuff." – Normal

" **Talking about stuff." – Kyuubi/Kurama/Kyuuyu or demonic speech**

" _Thinking about stuff." – Normal_

" _ **Thinking about stuff." – Demonic thinking**_

 **Jutsu's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

It was a quiet night in the hidden village of leaf; the townspeople all seemed to be at peace…even the children had slipped off into a happy slumber. But there was a lone child; silently crying in an ally way. Covered in bruises and cuts, dirt had covered most of the young boys clothing. Blood had matted his normally sun yellow spiky hair while black bruises and swelling appeared over both his once dazzling sapphire blue eyes. His face, while terribly beaten, still had the noticeable whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy was the Kyuubi Jailer from birth and yet here he hid, in the shadows hoping no one would find him again.

The full silver moon looked red to the small boy of only four years of age, his eyes kept flashing to red and then purple and then back to blue before repeating the process. Tears had already filled his eyes as he held his mouth closed with his hands as he tried to limit his sounds. Deep within his mind, a pair of blood red eyes narrowed at the sight before him. The child was his jailer, his prison, so he should be thrilled right? Wrong, the Kyuubi was feeling more and more anger towards the village the more he saw the child suffer at their hands. Finally seeing the last memory of the child's beating broke the last strand of patience he held for the village.

Carefully moving the red chakra of his around the boys form, the Kyuubi transported the child to a forest around a few miles away from the outside gates of the village; following after creating a veil of red chakra and leaves, thus turning them an autumn orange and red; sticking them together to create a protective leaf barrier of red chakra enforced leaves; the Kyuubi teleported the child into the sub-conscious where it resided inside its cage.

"W-where…?" the small child mumbled quietly as he moved closer to the cell doors. The soft sound of him breathing in and out was met with another.

" **Hello Kit…** " a deep calm voice stated as animal like red eyes appeared before the boy.

The said child jumped a little at the sound and eyes that had appeared before him, only to see no malice or hatred in them like the people of his village had. So the child stood there waiting and watching. Like a bird watching a snake on a forest floor. The softening sounds of the red showed it to be the Kyuubi no Yokai, while the child now no longer breathed, the Kyuubi did not move in hopes the child would feel safe in his own mindscape. After all, if the child feared him, his mind would crumble before he could save the boy.

"Kyuu…bi…" was all that the small child spoke now.

A small nod from the demon fox as he lowered to the floor to see the small child better, which got a small flinch from the boy but nothing more.

" **Kit…are you alright?** " the Kyuubi asked the child. He watched the child grow, and only now was he able to call out enough strength to try and save his jailer. Seeing the child flinch and stiffen at his question, the fox thought only for a second that he must not even know how to respond to someone worrying over him. Seeing the blue eyes widen at the question before looking confused and then upset and scared, the red eyed fox demon let out a small warm breath for the boy to try to calm him. And calm him it did.

The Kyuubi was shocked to see the child go into hysterics. Even more so when he had no idea how to comfort him from his locked cell, but the child ran in and curled into the fur near his front left paw. Giving off a small sigh, he lowered down to wrap his warmth around the small child, giving him a tail as a blanket and his own fur as a comfort, Kyuubi had began to think of what he could do for the child that he had grown fond of, but yet has never been able to actually help. Only seeing small parts of the child's life in little snippets, he had watched part of the boy growing up… Only the boy didn't have a name that he knew of, no one in the boy's memories once spoken of his name that he must have been given at birth. Only calling him: demon…monster…devil…demon offspring and the like…

" _ **No…I know he must have a name…Why was no one trying to help the child? He's just a kit…not even old enough to learn how to hunt or even leave the den…what happened to his family…**_ " The Kyuubi knew that he was sealed inside the child, but his own last memories was of his family being killed by a wild rogue demon boar. His wife, was a normal fox and his litter was only a few weeks old, not even grown two tails…and he woke up who knows how long later to see a cell door in front of him. Of course it won't take him long to figure out what had happened. He knew, ninja's and the like where hunting judgment demons like his family line down to control them…only problem was…getting free without harming the innocent. And the kit, who was now asleep while holding onto him, was an innocent who jailed him and was suffering for no reason. He could no comprehend what had happened in his moments of blacking out from then to the waking moments in the boy's seal. But none the less, he could sit by and watch the kit get harmed, in a way it was like a kindred spirit being tied to the human child.

" _ **The kits' going to need protection and training if he wants to survive…and I'll be damned by my god if I let this poor kit die like this…Maybe once he wakes up we could talk without him breaking down again… One can only hope…**_ "

-0o0-o0o-0o0-


	2. Chapter 2 - Trauma

"Talking about stuff." – Normal

" **Talking about stuff." – Kyuubi/Kurama/Kyuuyu or demonic speech**

" _Thinking about stuff." – Normal_

" _ **Thinking about stuff." – Demonic thinking**_

 **Jutsu's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

The sounds of the forest morning activities echoed in the air, which at first shocked the Kyuubi. Being startled awake, he looked around his surroundings to see he was still within his jailer, but the mindscape changed from a dirty and mangy sewer to a lush forest that went as far as his own eyes could see. _**"Uh…okay?"**_

He shifted a littler to feel the child near him stiffen at the movement, slowly lowering his gaze from the forest to the child who was already healing pretty well; blood red met with sapphire blue. Silence came to the Kyuubi's ears, even from the forest which was now quiet. **"You awake Kit?"**

He got a small stiff nod from the small boy, though his eyes drifted away from him to the floor. The fox thought for a moment and then realized that the child was waiting for something. **"Name? Do you got a name Kit?"**

"D-demon…" a small hoarse voice rang in the silence.

" **That's no name. Surely you have a name from birth?"**

"…" The small blond child looked up at the demon fox with wide eyes, which led to the fox thinking that the child might go into hysterics again. "Uzumaki… Naruto…"

The child, Naruto, spoke to the demon fox. The Kyuubi gave a small nod. **"Do you know what I am?"** Naruto nodded back. _**"Good then this makes this easier…"**_

" **Then you know enough for right now. Listen, Kit. I'm going to train you to the best of my abilities for you to be able to define yourself against those who wished to harm you. Alright?"** The Kyuubi stated to Naruto who in returned looked a little set back at the offer but nodded none the less. The fox could see the small amount of trust Naruto was putting to him as well as a little bit of nervousness. Immediately the Kyuubi remembered his kits from a long time ago, when he was training them for the first and only part of their short life span. Silently, he made a promise to make sure this Kit would live a full life.

" **Alright, then lets get to your training. Your enemies won't know what hit them when I'm done teaching you. Come…"** Kyuubi stated as he led Naruto further into the cell forest to begin the training.

-0o0-o0o-0o0- 10 years later -0o0-o0o-0o0-

The Kyuubi was watching everything from his kits eyes as he moved around the village like a proper hunter. Just like he taught him, Naruto became the heir to the Kitsune Clan and the newest member to the Fox Summoning Contract. The Kit now sported a more fox like appearance. His eyes, while still blue had the pupils become slits like the Kyuubi's. His blond hair had gained a small amount of red wild streaks with black tips at the end of each spiked portions. The whisker marks had become slightly more noticeable on his cheeks. While Naruto had become the newest Fox Summoner, he did not normally spout fox ears or tails, which the Kyuubi told him if his training became completed he would gain them in becoming the first Fox Sage.

Naruto had gain a good amount of knowledge of Jutsu's. He had almost all elements at his disposal. While Wind and Fire seemed to be the stronger of the cycle in his abilities, the fox noticed a few things his kit had a fear of. Enclosed space with others of the human race and a fear of socializing with other humans. He knew his kit had them from his lack of a normal childhood, though he had hoped to help Naruto out of those fears. But it had proven unfruitful. Naruto kept getting stronger, a kit he was proud of, but the fears Naruto had never broke. Over the years, he learned to help his kit deal with it but…as he found out. Naruto could only take so much before all hell would break lose.

Naruto on the other hand, had grown to be fond of the Kyuubi, which he nicknamed Kyuuyu after a while, much to the fox's embarrassment. While moving towards the Hokage Tower to see the old man Naruto had watched every so often on his small amount of free time while growing up, he was set on becoming a ninja to protect those he founded precious to him. While Naruto was working on his stealth and tracking, Kyuuyu was thinking about who would be the best team members for his kit. His train of thought first went to Hinata Hyuga, a small shy heiress. He could see her becoming something much more than a powerful kunoichi…then there was the fact of finding someone else that wasn't a dead weight but didn't scorn his kit. The only other's Kyuuyu could think about was Shikamaru, though he was very lazy… Shino, kind of silent a good contender, Choji…no, eats too much it wouldn't work with Naruto's skills either… Kiba…no, not even a possibility…

" **Hey, Kit…"** the fox called out of his train of thought.

"Morning Kyuuyu, I thought you were taking still sleeping or something…what's up?" Naruto thought back to his only father figure. He had set up a door way with the summoning scrolls for Kyuuyu which gave the demon fox a little more wiggle room, since they both knew what it was like to be locked up and caged, inside their house they put together.

" **I want to know what you think about Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino…"** Kyuuyu asked as he stretched out a little from his walk in the mindscape. It truly went on forever from what he and his kit found out, and each tree was linked to the home he had with his kit in the real world.

"Hinata-chan and Shino-san…? Hmm…I don't hate them and they were never really mean to me…but I've never been able to play with them since the villagers always got in the way…" Naruto spoke with almost a mix of sadness and rage. But the majority of emotions Naruto felt were fear and uncertainty.

The Kyuubi could fully understand the feeling. Because of the villagers, his kit wasn't able to have a normal childhood of a human boy and instead learned to be distrustful of most creatures that even a similar appearance of a human. Naruto had made his way into the Tower and was now just staying hidden, in a way still training. Practicing his stalking skills and hiding skills, which was in good regards since none of the 'hidden' ANBU's had picked up on their presence as of yet. The Hokage had yet to enter the room, which made Naruto wonder why. And Kyuuyu realize that his kit had no idea on social norms, plus feeling a headache coming from the idea of having to teach that to the boy since he soaked everything up like a sponge and still asked questions which actually made you think about answering before responding. Then the issues with his kits fears were enough to try to avoid interactions as much as possible as well.

Once the Hokage entered the room and sat down in his desk, the ANBU's filled out leaving only 3 left out of the 13. While Naruto only spotted 10, the Kyuuyu saw all of them and pin pointed which he missed and how to learn to pick up on what he messed up on. And that was something they liked about working with each other. Naruto enjoyed the fact that Kyuuyu was kind in his teachings, and Kyuuyu liked that his Kit actually paid attention to what he had to say, even as he was getting into his teenage years and put in the effort to learn. Hearing Kyuuyu speak on now was the time to come out of the shadows; Naruto moved a small bit out of the darkness to be he was only slightly visible. "Hokage-sama…" Naruto spoke politely.

The old man jumped slightly, as did the remaining ANBU, which led to them jumping in front of the old man. Who had calmed down after a second "Yes? You are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto Hokage-sama…" Naruto didn't show it, but he was struggling to keep from running from the old man. Kyuuyu knew that his kit still had some issues with the human race when they were in an enclosed space. Though both noticed the old Hokage stiffen at his name.

"Naruto? Is that you?" the old man spoke as he moved out from behind his desk, which made Naruto move away slowly at the approach. Both the old Hokage and Kyuuyu notice the unease, though Kyuuyu noticed how urgent he needed to get his kit to a more open place.

"Naruto, why don't you come out of the shadows? ANBU, you can leave." The 3 masked figures gave a silent nod before disappearing with the Shunshi no Jutsu (Body Flicker) without any smoke. Though Naruto could still pick out where they went in the office, but it still made his feel a little bit better as he moved out of the shadow a bit. Hearing the old man Hokage gasp, he turned his head to him to see his gaze be filled with regret and sorrow. "Naruto, what happened?"

After the silent nod from Kyuuyu, Naruto began telling the Hokage what had happened from the age of 4 to now of the age of 14. Needless to say the old looked even old after Naruto was done explaining what he was doing the past 10 years and a rough basis on his skill set. But only enough for a Tracking Team since that was what he and Kyuuyu had decided on together. Now waiting in silence for the Hokage to respond, both Naruto and Kyuuyu watched the ANBU in the shadows to make sure none tried to anything towards them. Naruto never did trust anyone easily and Kyuuyu didn't trust others who seem to be so trigger happy. And nether wanted to see if Naruto was able to out run an ANBU as of yet, or at least show case all of his other abilities.

"I see…so you know, about the Kyuubi then…" the Hokage stated nodding towards Naruto's current appearance.

"Yes Hokage-sama. The Kyuubi no Yokai has been a great help in my survival." Naruto said as he stood completely still.

"Well…alright…I'll place you in the Academy for this week Genin Exam for a placement." He said as he sat back down. Naruto nodded and moved back towards the shadows in hopes to escaping before anything else could happen. "Oh and Naruto…welcome home…"

Stopping only for a moment to nod towards the old man before disappearing into the shadows and moving with his hunter like skills towards a large tree in the forest that within the boundaries of the village, Naruto almost immediately went into his make shift home in the tree, which housed the door frame that had the seal scroll for Kyuuyu to come into the home. Once inside Naruto dove under a few blankets that he had gained over the years in the wild. Feeling Kyuuyu physically nudge him from outside the blankets, Naruto gave a muffled 'I'm okay, just need a minute'.

Kyuuyu knew that going to talk to others of his race would be difficult for his kit. He could handle killing his targets, supervising them, tracking and everything…but communicating with one…that was a different story. Socializing with the human race was something he could not teach his young kit. Getting him strong and everything he could do…but…helping him get over a traumatic event…

His train of thought stopped when his kit, Naruto poked his head out and hugged him. _**"Despite how strong Kit gets, nothing I could do could make him strong enough for the days to come…"**_

"I'm alright now…" Naruto said as he let go of his father fox figure. A small nod came from Kyuuyu as they went about the day's teachings and studies. All in hopes that Naruto could handle being around other human beings like himself.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 1 Taijustu Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 3 New People AND Taijutsu Match

Waking up in the following morning was something the Kyuubi was never fond of, solely because when his Kit slept, it was like a log. Kyuuyu stretched a bit of his four legs and ruffled his coat a bit; causing his nine tails to move lazily as he watch his kit snuggle further into the spot where they shared the blanket. Moving over, Kyuuyu nudged him with his nose, trying to wake the boy up for breakfast and his first day at the Academy. He knew that his kit had worried himself to sleep the pervious night over the fact on actually going to the academy. After a bit of getting only a small moan and grumbles of him saying 'just a little longer' before curling back deeper into the blankets that was thought possible, the Kyuubi sighed before transforming into a human like form.

It was a lot like his Kit's in appearance. Only older looking, to be around in his late 20s or early 30s, while his hair was a reverse coloring than his kits…main color was a dark red with blonde wild streaks in it and white tips at the tips of each spike. His eyes were silted but still red only a duller color now. He had dressed in a normal loose kimono with a dark grey color to it. He still had his fox ears and tails though if he wished they would disappear as well. Now moving to the boy, he shook him gently.

The feeling of foreign fingers touch him, woke him up quickly enough only to be caught in the blanket it as he struggled to get free only to see it was Kyuuyu in his human appearance. Which they had made in order to try to get him used to being near humanoids, but while his Kit got used to his human like appearance, other humans still scared him…just not as badly as before. **"Come one Kit, it's time for breakfast and then your first day at that school…"** He couldn't help the smile as he saw his Kit pout at the work school.

Now watching the people, children of human race inside the classroom, Naruto sat in a tree outside the room that was his homeroom. He was having a debate with the Kyuubi on if he really could go into the enclosed room with so many people without accidentally killing one of them. Finally, after the long argument, the fox relented as he knew Naruto's survival instincts were much like his own from their time together. He didn't want to in an area with so many ninjas in training either. Especially the one with the emo gravity defying hair, he had a scent much too familiar to the Kyuubi that he didn't want to be near him. Though he couldn't exactly figure it out just yet on the why he felt that way. Plus some of the others who were on their way had started to make his headache much worse.

While Naruto noticed the Aburame and Hyuga who never really treated him badly, but never actually was near him enter the room and sit in their own seats; the Kyuubi noticed the other students looked be mostly cannon fodder as he put it kindly. Most of the females seemed to be fan girls of the emo who was glaring at nothing but the wall. A pink haired girl came in screeching, which led to his kit labeling her 'Pink Banshee' and then the pale blonde girl rushing in while arguing with the Pink Banshee. Thus Kyuuyu stated she must be the 'Blonde Psychopath' incarnate from a movie he seen from a few lifetimes ago. As more students came in, the Kyuubi gave everyone a nickname for Naruto so he could feel a littler better about going into the room, always wishing to make his kit laugh a little and feel a little better. "Dog Breath…is Kiba… Big Man…is Choji… Sloth…is Shikamaru… Emo King…would be Sasuke… Bug Boy…Shino… Butterfly…Hinata…?" Naruto questioned the Kyuubi after the fox finished stating each nickname he gave them. The Kyuubi shrugged off the laughter that came off him since he wasn't exactly a creative thinker. Plus it gave him the result he wanted as he felt his jailer/kit relax into his almost laughter.

As Naruto almost laughed he noticed how some of the nicknames seemed to be more of an insult or how they seemed to fit as well, he couldn't fully tell sense he never really knew if they would be or not but… Watching others of the human race, he could do that. But, again, enacting with some form of communication… Not so easy. Still, they both watched how everyone acted around each other until a man with a scar on his face entered the room, calling everyone into attention. "Good morning class, now this week we have the Genin exams…but we also have a special transfer student coming in as well."

Naruto then realized he was supposed to be in the room, but he didn't want to move from his tree branch just yet. The idea of going near any of them made him freeze, as the Kyuubi sighed. He had just gotten his Kit to relax and now he was on guard more than ever. The Pink Banshee though spoke up. "Iruka-sensei, where is the new student?"

"He seems to be not in the classroom. But I was told he was here by the Hokage…" the scar faced man stated as he looked around the class, before looking out the window. "Ah, there he is. Uzumaki, come inside!" the teacher called towards the tree. The rest of the class looked at the tree to see the blonde fox-like boy watching them. _'How did I not notice he was there?!'_ the emo king thought with an almost hateful glare towards the newest member of the class. While some of the females of the class where stunned my Naruto's appearance, Naruto himself did not move from the tree like Iruka thought he would. But instead, much to Kyuuyu's amusement, he disappeared into the leaves; even his brightly colored hair was gone, only for Iruka to find him near his desk in front of the classroom. Small amount of red autumn colored leaves flew around him as he appeared which shocked a lot of them since they've never seen red leaves before inside the Konoha Village.

While most students felt a small amount of envy and awe at the look of the red leaves, the emo king was raging full of envy, even the majority of the females ranted on how he shouldn't try to out stage their beloved Sasuke, while sporting a slightly reddening face. Though Naruto couldn't understand what he did to gain that reaction nor did he make a move towards any of them to try to quill them in their rants. His senses telling him all the negative emotions coming from the majority of the classroom of children, though the teacher moved towards him a bit to stand behind his desk. "Alright introduce yourself to the class."

"Uzumaki Naruto…age: 13 or 14…sole heir to the Kitsune Clan." That was all that he said before the class went into an uproar.

"Kitsune Clan? I've never heard of them!"

"Are they new?!"

"Are you like from a hidden clan?! Are they strong?"

"So you're a prince like Sasuke-sama!?"

"Are you new to the village? Wanna go out later tonight?!"

"Where does your clan live, are they like top secret ninjas?!"

"Hey! Are you single?!"

Naruto became confused and crept out from all the odd questions, slightly feeling like he was a new prey for the group of females _and_ males. While Kyuuyu was almost laughing at most of the questions, he still recognized his Kit's struggle to keep from either running or attacking. Plus the children had no idea of him or his kit's fears and yet they are trying to ask the poor kit out? Iruka seemed to notice his newest students' unease towards the bombarding questions and stepped up before it could get out of hand anymore than it already was. He had remembered what Hokage said about this student's affiliation towards new people. "Alright, Naruto, why don't you sit next to Sasuke?"

"No…too much negativity…too dangerous and unsettling…" he mumbled to the teacher, while moving towards a different seat. Iruka was shocked from what he said, which he turned to the Uchiha only to see the glare he was sending towards the new student, who moved away from him. This was far away from most of the class including the student Sasuke while the closest was heiress of the Hyuga Clan and the heir to the Aburame Clan. Sitting in the seat closest to the window away from the majority of the classroom of unfamiliar scents and people, Naruto did his best to pay attention to the teacher in front of him, while trying to ignore most of the curious stares of the human children around him. Though both he and Kyuuyu noticed that the Hyuga Heiress and Aburame Heir did stare, it wasn't the most unpleasant from majority of everyone else's in the classroom.

"Alright class, we are going to be going over the basics of each category of the Genin Exam that's going to be taking place at the end of the week… Ninjutsu… Taijutsu… Genjutsu… Weapon Handling… and Shinobi Rules…" The teacher said in front of the classroom. "Right, today's class is on Taijutsu and Weapon Handling. Everyone file outside to the sparring ground." As all the students followed out, Naruto moved while from the far back, making sure to keep an eye on anyone who came near him.

"Alright, now you will be sparring with someone I give you. Alright, Shino Aburame VS Sakura Haruno… Begin!"

Naruto watched from a tree branch, though many didn't even notice he was up there since he was silent and a new student. Kyuuyu was watching the sorry excuse of a kunoichi with pink hair run screaming away from the insects of the Aburame Clan. The Pink Banshee had passed out from when _one_ of the insects landed on her arm. As the sparring went on, it came to the Emo King who was called after a while. "Sasuke Uchiha VS -" Iruka didn't finish speaking before the Emo King himself spoke up.

"I want the new kid!" he shouted out full of arrogance. Iruka looked at the Uchiha before sighing. "Alright… Sasuke Uchiha VS Naruto Uzumaki…" Looking for the student the Uchiha wanted to fight, he didn't see right away since Naruto was up in a tree. "Naruto, come down and get into sparring match circle."

"Does he have to live afterwards?" Naruto asked to both the teacher of the ground floor and the Kyuubi, who both answered round about the same thing. "Yes, it's only a friendly spar. Only Taijutsu…"

Naruto nodded once and jumped into the circle where the Emo King had already stood waiting. While fuming full of arrogance and pride…Naruto watched him take a stance as did he. "And…Begin!"

Sasuke's fighting was good for an academy student, but Naruto could see each move since he trained to be as good as the hunter foxes. Dropping down into a low to the ground stance, almost on all fours; making him look even more like a large humanoid fox. He had one hand out with his claw like nails ready to rip into the prey he saw before him. His other hand was stationed on the ground to balance himself while also providing a solid surface for rocketing himself towards his prey. Sasuke turned towards him with a kick ready to hit Naruto in the gut, if for not the fact that he flatten against the ground and shot forwards knocking his prey off his feet, while he turned around with his body once again a lined like at the beginning. Waiting and watching his prey to make a bad move, so he could go in for the kill.

In Naruto's mind all he saw was something he needed to kill or at least disable its movements. The memories of having to try to escape multiple villagers and other ninjas over the course of the tens years entered his mind from when he was unfortunately found. The memories of each injury he received, the pain of each moment the demon fox had to endure when he protected him if he was too weak to do so. All of it was fresh inside his mind as he watched his prey, slowly moving around him, going onto a two feet stance unlike the all fours from the beginning; but still kept low to the ground still. He circled, watching and waiting.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was getting pissed. The new student was good. But he never went into for the kill, only watched him attack. Waiting for something, waiting for him to do something; upon realizing that he knew that the student was waiting for the prefect killing strike… _'If this is from some hidden clan, a hunting technique, then it's interesting enough…plus he doesn't seem like someone who would get in the way of my goals…'_

With the thoughts of having someone of almost equal strength on a team with him, Sasuke couldn't help but crack a grin at the idea of getting closer to the one person he wanted to kill. Naruto, though, felt the evil intent coming from his prey as he grinned at him, which led to Naruto and the Kyuubi to want to end the fight as quickly as possible now. While Naruto continued to circle his opponent, Sasuke moved to hit him, only for Naruto to dodge once again, but to have Sasuke actually land a sucker punch to his face. Silence came from the group and Iruka who was watching the match. Being ready to intervene is necessary.

Sasuke moved back to see what the hunter fox like fighter before him would do. While Naruto raised his hand to his jaw and saw the red substance, also known as blood, on his face… His blood…the Kyuubi cursed loudly inside his mind. Little did the people watching know, that Naruto was lowering himself into a half stance of the Kitsune Taijutsu…all because Naruto was now going into a frenzy, or as Kyuubi called it Survival Mode. While Iruka though noticed the look on the students' face dropping all emotion from when he was fighting before.

' _From calculating and calm to emotionless and cold…that's never a good sign with animal type Taijutsu users. I better intervene.'_ Iruka thought as he moved forward, but he was too late as Sasuke launched an attack towards the Frenzy Ready Naruto. Only to see Naruto disappear from sight and reappear behind the Uchiha, knocking down his leg and pinning his arms being his back. With one hand he held both arms, claw like nail working on breaking the skin towards the bones, the other hand held onto the back of the Uchiha's throat equalizing the pressure of the other hand. Using only one leg, Naruto kept Sasuke from getting up. "Winner – Uzumaki Naruto!"

After a second, Naruto didn't let go, but when he did… He didn't return to the group of student. But instead jumped into the near by tree and watched everyone with highly calculating eyes. Many were amazed at the fight, though the majority of the females once again, mostly the Pink Banshee and Blond Psychopath, yelled on that Naruto must have cheated, which ked to the teacher to explain Sasuke's mistake.

"The thing is about Animal Type Taijutsu users are that when they are strong enough or have a traumatic past, they gain a skill called Frenzy as the enemies learn or Survival Mode to most of them. When they go into that mode they fight to kill anything near them they find as a threat. In a way we all could have been stuck fighting Naruto if he didn't calm down a little bit and get away from everyone… Frenzy is dangerous, not because it could harm anyone but because the user would have a small line of what they would find friend or foe…in a way, Sasuke should be glad Naruto didn't kill him by accident after he forced him into his frenzy…" He went on towards another topic on the matter when he took notice of the new student now watching him with careful eyes. "Also, animal type fighters that have the frenzy from such traumatic events, only fight to protect the ones they fight worthy of their aid and will never leave them to die. In short, they protect those they love and fight to the death if their in danger. Whatever Sasuke did to cause the frenzy…we should be lucky that Naruto got away since he was trying to regain his head before he made his next move."

Naruto zoned out of his survival instincts, or frenzy mode, as the teacher talked about the dangers it possessed towards both friend and foe and then the benefits to having one as an ally. While the teacher went on, Naruto was silently thanking Kyuubi repeatedly for giving him a small breakthrough out of the frenzy, it was just enough for him to get out of the arena and to high ground to clear his head properly. _**"While the kit was able to calm down…that hit wouldn't have caused his Frenzy to happen in the first place if it wasn't for the dark intent he gave off…it was too much like the villagers intent on harming the Kit…"**_

As the remainder of the sparring matches happened, Naruto took only notice towards the end when the Hyuga heiress won her fight, but just barely. Though they noted that she did way better than any of the other females of the group below, getting called to attention, Naruto turned to the scar faced man, who Naruto recalled being named Iruka. "Next we will be doing weapons handling. So let's move towards that part of the field…Naruto, you alright to come back to the majority of the group for the next test?" the teacher called up into the tree, which made the students recall he was still there, and still watching with his calculating blue silted eyes. Many shifted one their feet as they found the blue orbs watching their every move.

Slowly Naruto moved from the tree, seeing as the only ones that he felt he could be near without feeling the desire to kill or run from was the Aburame and Hyuga at the moment, both were silent in their own rights and he found their intents give off nothing dangerous, only curiosity. As he moved, his eyes watched any of the human children so to make sure they didn't make a move he didn't like. Moving only to walk with the ones he chose, which made both of them stare at him a bit in shock. After recalling the idea that the new fox like student must not like lot people, they both walked with him towards the next training testing grounds.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 1 Weapon Handling

**A/N: First off, I just received my very first hate comment for the first time in 3 years of fan fiction writing. So, to whoever you are, I'll tell you this… I can bash on Sasuke and Sakura or anyone I want in my fan fiction if I do not like them for whatever reason, its fan fiction for a reason. If you read the summary, I'm sure I stated that Sakura gets most of the bashing as well as Konoha. Sasuke will get some sense I find that he could be an ass for a good portion of the show and I like character developments! While Sakura was a bitch down right for her attitude towards Naruto in said show, again** _ **Character Development!**_ **We are all entitled to our opinions, though they also be ignored, if you for whatever reason do not like how I do my fan fictions in certain departments, so then don't read them, don't leave a comment on what you think is wrong or don't like with my story. Don't leave hate comments period, it's a form of cyber bullying you know and I'm not someone who will change my good storyline or character developments for the pleasure of others, especially if their rude about it. I am an aspiring author, so I won't be moved from my decision. As for Konoha never attacking him, if you mean in Show, then okay. My story is fan fiction meaning I change some things here and there. But if you mean I never stated how he was attacked in my story, then WAIT! It's only the 3-4** **th** **Chapter! As for bashing Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri, or Waterfall…again 3** **rd** **/4** **th** **chapter! I haven't even gotten there yet! Plus I don't condone child abuse, while it will be implied and have after affects I do not write them, doesn't mean later he won't be attacked!**

 **To those who like my story, I apologize for that rant. And I do hope you can understand the issue. To those who like my story and also post stories, here is my thought for you. Don't let someone try to get you to change your stories because they don't get it or don't like what you've done.**

 **Now On with my** _ **Fan Fiction**_ **!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't OWN Naruto! But I do have a right to write my fan fictions!**

Chapter 4 New People AND Weapon Handling

As Naruto walked with the two students, who Kyuuyu reminded him quickly that they where the ones labeled Bug Boy and Butterfly…which oddly enough help Naruto recall they were Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. As the Kyuubi watched the other students around his kit, Naruto took to keeping an eye on the ones closest to him. Feeling their stares and intentions only going so far as honest curiosity, nothing threatening, he tried a little harder to relax himself around them. The idea of them being near by scared him, but the idea of losing to his fears gave him enough motivation to try to best it…at least with them. The silence was welcomed from the Aburame but the Hyuga was beyond nervous. The words from the teacher were in her head repeating over and over again. _'Iruka-sensei said that they protect only those worthy of their aid. I'm not strong like others in my household…why would be even be near me? Does Naruto-kun think I'm weak?'_

While Naruto didn't fully understand why the heiress was giving off a depressing look, her walking partner, the Aburame didn't do much but pat her head as they walked. Watching the interaction Naruto patted her head as well, only along the lines of what Kyuuyu did whenever he was upset about something. As her face got bright red, Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly confused, while he didn't notice her hand slightly shaking from touching her head, Hinata, Shino and Kyuuyu did. _**'At least he is trying to learn how to interact with others his age…maybe this could work out better than I thought…'**_ Moving his hand away, Naruto look towards the field that they were going to.

As everyone threw a certain amount of kunai and shuriken at the stumps, Naruto noticed that there was a score sheet being done as well. He saw that the Emo King was at the top, but he didn't fully care, at most he was something like a prey that he must keep an eye on but nothing more. Following his eyesight, Sasuke saw the newest student looking at his score and threw Naruto a confident smirk, almost challenging in a way. But Naruto followed the list, seeing as it was the last score sheet, he found the two names he was curious about. Ranked 5th was the Aburame heir and 11th was the Hyuga heiress out of the now 35 member class. Iruka saw the newest students' attention on the score board and wondered for a moment why the kid seemed to be so familiar to him.

"Alright, so let have everyone break out into groups of three and test your weapon handling like we always do." A different teacher said, he had pale blue hair. Though Naruto took notice the dark intents the teacher had when he was watching each of the students who had bad aim. "Mizuki-sensei is this correct?" a different student called out from a different group.

Iruka moved over to one group to see how they were doing themselves. "Sasuke, why aren't you doing the exercise?" the emo king student, who was watching Naruto as he took out his own kunai, it looked well used and had a worn out grip that made most of the student see if flinch at the harsh feeling it would put on their hands.

Sasuke didn't answer the teacher only turned to do the exercise by himself, while Iruka breathed out a sigh before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, you know you have to work in groups of three until can get a score for your aim…" Blue eyes, that looked cold for a moment until the seemed to relax at the sight of the teacher, Iruka wondered how bad of a trauma did the kid have to react like that at all.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun…w-would you…" the Hyuga heiress stuttered softly. Iruka almost missed her speaking completely if not for Naruto to turn to her. "Hmn." The blonde boy said with a nod as he walked with her towards the small area with the bug boy, Shino Aburame.

While taking aim, Shino got 14/15 with the kunai shots and 12/15 with the shuriken throws; Hinata got 12/15 with the kunai shot and 11/15 with the shuriken throws. Over all they past that test, though they both could feel their new student standing near them watching them, studying them carefully, that it almost threw off Shino's aim on of the shuriken throws when he realized it, and it did throw Hinata's off when she saw him watching her movements. Now that it was Naruto's turn he picked up the kunai knives and aimed with each carefully. He had three on each hand as he threw them, all landing on the marks for the head and heart and tendons in the legs and arms. Next he picked up the shuriken stars in the amount they allowed as a bundle only two with each he held in his hands leaving one left alone. Naruto took aim again throwing them while picturing his prey caught in his traps of kunai knives and let go. The stars went straight threw the straw and wooden targets and imbedded in the wall or tree on the other side of the field. Each throw took off what was supposed to be an arm or leg. Picking the last one up he held it slightly different from the ones before, he threw it in a up right angel, it was thrown with a very powerful kill intent while in the tree behind the head of the target the star was now imbedded like the rest, only slightly smoking, the head was spilt slightly from the entry point of the target on the forehead. While everyone watched with horror fascination on his deathly accuracy with knives, Iruka walked over slightly nervous. "Naruto you didn't need to use so much power in those strikes…"

While this confused him, the Kyuubi knew what the teacher meant by it. Though be the fox could say something Naruto was talking. "I simply attacked the target with the intent to kill or disable it…" he said as if it was confusing as to why no one else had done the same or something like that.

"Oy, idiot, how did you put that much power into those strikes?" the emo king demanded, as if Naruto had no right to refuse to answer him. Though Naruto just looked at him with his eyes going cold again while moving back slightly; Iruka took immediate notice of the hostile and defensive nature Naruto was showing as did a few others, but the civilian students just stood there frozen at the tension in the air. But then Naruto answered darkly at the Uchiha.

"I only saw my prey…my prey attacking my loved ones…the ones I wished to protect. I saw it as a danger to everyone…so I killed it."

That was all he said as he moved closer to the trees before jumping into them to a branch to get away from the Uchiha's obvious envy like glare. The dark intent was going to cause another Frenzy moment if he had gotten any closer. **"Good job getting away from that Kit. I know you hate being here, but it's just for this week and then you'll be getting better humans than that emo king for someone to protect. So just endure it until then."** The Kyuubi stated to his kit with a sorrowful tone, but full of confidence that he could make it threw the week.

"Alright…it's true that this was something for showing how well you could kill your enemy if you every came across on, and Naruto you got 15 out of 15 for each, new top score. Now we break fro lunch before you all could go home. Try to get to know the ones you think you'll fit with in a team of three. Dismissed..." Iruka stated as he made his way towards the Hokage Tower, with this new student in the mix he would have to talk a little bit more on how to deal with him with causing a Frenzy Mode by accident.

Naruto stayed in the tree watching everyone interact with other. While a few even tried to come towards him to get to know him better, he didn't even move. With Kyuuyu telling them their intentions as Naruto had yet to learn the next level of that part of his training with him, he spoke of each one as they come near and tried to speak to him from the bottom of the tree. Though when Naruto saw the Aburame walk over and sit at the roots of the tree with his lunch, the Kyuubi and Naruto couldn't fully find any bad intentions of him being there, so Naruto relaxed a slight bit. Even as the shy heiress made her way over and sat down as well, still red in the face, Naruto couldn't comprehend what they would want from sitting there without talking to him like all of the others did. Finally when Kyuuyu stated that he should go down and sit with them and see what would happen, Naruto disagreed quickly, only for the fox to state if they try anything they don't like or find threatening they could always escape quickly enough.

After thinking about it, Naruto moved from the tree branch and sat on one of the roots near the two. Though he was still watching and waiting even though he was slightly uncomfortable on the ground floor instead of being higher up where he would be able to see from all directions. He felt venerable, and he didn't like it. Though nether did anything he considered threatening so he finally found himself relaxing bit by bit.

"Uzumaki-san…I'm Shiro of the Aburame Clan." The Aburame stated as he put his food down. Naruto jumped slightly from the sudden noise of being talked to. "A-and I'm Hinata of the H-Hyuga Main Branch Clan." The Hyuga stated next.

Silence… "Naruto Uzumaki of the Kitsune Clan…head of the Hunter Branch…" Naruto stated as he looked at each of them carefully, trying to get their face in his memory. "Nice to meet you?" he asked while the Kyuubi nodded his head in encouragement.

"Hmn, nice to meet you too Uzumaki-san…" Shino spoke.

"L-like wise N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said with a blush.

The words registered in his mind and he found nothing that seemed too bad in their behavior or tone towards him. He felt slightly better about it as he finally relaxed more around them. The lunch bell rang to signal that it's the end of the day, and he frowned slightly. "S-see you tomorrow Na-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata spoke softly as she packed up to go to a man who looked to of similar relation, only he was slightly older, maybe a sibling…

"See you in class Uzumaki-san." Shino said as he moved away and off the school grounds.

Naruto watched them all leave the campus of the school, while he frowned at the sight of all the parents showing up to get their children, occasionally looking in his direction before leaving. For some reason he felt like he wanted to quickly head to his tree where he knew Kyuuyu would be since he hasn't spoken to him in a while. As he move quickly in the forest now, he realized he never knew when the fox had left him alone in his mindscape, and that thought only made him move even faster to get home to make sure he was still there.

Getting to the tree, not stopping as he quickly climbed it and into the house, he saw the human form of the Kyuubi standing there reading a book on child psyche…After reading one more line, he noticed Naruto run into the room and curl up against one of the tails. After a few moments of silence, the fox put down the book. **"What's the matter kit?"**

"You were gone…" was the muffled reply. Kyuuyu's eyes widen as he had just read a line in the book about a child would most likely cling to their parent before and after their first time away after a long period away from them. Letting out a sigh, he petted his kit's head as he picked up the book to try and figure out how to deal with this development. It had stated that dropping them off and picking them up from the school would help… He frowned at that, it would be risky since he was the Kyuubi no Yokai Kitsune…but he wouldn't leave his kit to go threw the after effect that it listed in the book…

" **Naru...come on…get up and look at me…"** he stated slowly as he lifted his tails that his kit was hiding under. Seeing the blue version of his own eyes stare up at him from hugging on of his tails, he smiled. **"Tomorrow, I'll go to drop you off and I'll be there to pick you up. You did really well in the human population, tomorrow will be another step forward, and I'll still be just a thought away alright? I have to do my own studying to make sure we don't get found out."**

Naruto was silent for a moment before he nodded to the human like fox. **"Do you have homework?"** Naruto smiled a bit and said no while the Kyuubi sighed. **"Great, the thousand year old demon fox has homework while the actual child doesn't…what is the world coming to."** He mumbled getting a small laugh from his kit as they spent the rest of the evening reading on human interactions and training. Before night fell and Kyuuyu transformed back into his fox form and curled up with his kit on the blankets in order for them to be ready for tomorrow. _**"Tomorrow is Ninjutsu and Genjutsu for the class…I shouldn't have to worry about that. But those two who the kit is starting to like, maybe I should introduce myself to their families to make sure they understand the kit and my own clan abilities and benefits…lets' see Hyuga and Aburame…shouldn't be too hard."**_ That was the last thought before the Kyuubi slept with his kit for the following day's challenges.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 2 Genjutsu Test

"Talking about stuff." – Normal human voices/speech

" **Talking about stuff." – Kyuubi/Kurama/Kyuuyu or demonic speech**

" _Thinking about stuff." – Normal_

" _ **Thinking about stuff." – Demonic thinking**_

 **Jutsu's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 5 Day 2 and Genjutsu Test

Naruto woke up to find that Kyuuyu was still sleeping next to him. Turning his still sleepy eyes to the sky light outside the tree only to see how bright it was, his eyes widen. Jumping up and shaking his fox father awake, the Kyuubi mumbled the same reply as his kit did the pervious day. **"Just a little bit longer okay…"** the mumbled stopped as Naruto accidentally stepped on one of the tails that was under the blanket. Kyuuyu jumped up whimpering while holding onto that one tail. While Naruto was running around the room trying to figure out if they were really late or if he was just still sleeping.

The Kyuubi slowly woke up and looked around in a sleepy daze as he watched his kit run around getting dressed. Yawning, the fox turned to the visible sky from one of the windows, for a few second he just looked at the bright sky before blinking. Seconds ticked by as his kit ran around before he jumped up himself and transformed to get ready. **"Well, it's a good think I was going to be dropping you off…it seems I would have to show myself sooner than I thought…"** though he thought it was odd that he slept so long with his kit.

"Did we sleep so long because of my issue yesterday?" Naruto turned to his sub-father after he got fully dressed and was running to get some breakfast. After getting something like a 'probably' from the fox as he transformed properly and quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

"Well, let's get going; remember I'm only going to be a thought away. Try to spend time with those two you were befriending from before alright kit?" Kyuuyu stated as he waited for his kit at the tree door. Both ran out into the forest from their home inside the trees towards the village to get to the academy in hopes to one get Naruto's torture for the day over with and two maybe get the village used to him since they were going to be there from a while.

Landing on one of the trees that Naruto had hidden in the other day, they watched the class. Seeing as the class had already started, Kyuuyu could feel his kit wanting to leave but at the same time wanting to possibly spend some time with the ones he felt the safest with in the human children. The fox almost laughed at how his kit was feeling confused on what he should do. See the teacher go into some kind of lecture, Kyuuyu turned to his kit that had yet to move from his spot, let alone his eye sight from the seat where he was sitting on his first day of school.

"Sensei Naruto and someone older guy is in the tree" a student called out who seemed to just so happen to spot them. In all honesty they weren't hidden, simply because they forgot, which made them both curse under their breath or in their own mindset. Plus that child wasn't paying any attention to the class and chose to watch outside. Iruka turned to the window and saw his student that caused him to wonder so much about with another person who had a similar appearance.

"Naruto, your late…" he said evenly, remembering how the Hokage stated that Naruto was to treated carefully.

Again red autumn leaves appeared when the flickered into the classroom. The demon fox, while hidden in a human form dressed in a similar appearance to his kit, only it was dark red and little amount of orange. Truly they looked to be a switched version of each other. "My apologies… I believe it was my fault. Normally we both get up at dawn for morning spares and training but we both over slept due to our late night training yesterday. Naru I'll be here in the afternoon to get you for the extra training we will be doing later, alright?"

Most of the class was silent, even Iruka didn't really know what to say to the adult in his classroom. Most of the females of the class were stunned simply because of Kyuuyu's appearance while the male students felt the power of the adult by his entrance. "Okay, see you later Kyuuyu…" Naruto responded as he went to his seat that had in the last class.

The Kyuuyu nodded and disappeared in red leaves just as he appeared, he left quickly simply because he didn't want to risk found out just yet by the village. While Naruto went to his seat, most of the students watched him curiously. Some though, were stunned to hear him talk at all since he never really said anything in class the other day. Though one whisper was heard from a lot of the females "He's so mysterious…and his father is so hot…"

Naruto felt a small shiver go down his spine as he took his seat to listen to the lecture. Iruka, who finally got over the shock, began the class lecture before calling out for the class to get started on the worksheet on their desk. Naruto looked it over, feeling like his intellect was being insulted; he removed the Genjutsu from the paper, while looking at the teacher with a small glare before getting to work. Iruka caught the glare at his direction and wondered how much training his new student must have had if he felt the Genjutsu on the paper. Especially since he wasn't apart of the class for the whole year. Feeling like Naruto could be a prodigy; Iruka couldn't help but wonder where and why he never heard of the Kitsune Hunter Clan before.

Getting up out of his seat, Naruto handed his paper to Iruka and without a word he went back to his desk. Feeling many eyes on him, Naruto felt a little claustrophobic once he sat down. Even the small glare from the Uchiha made him want to leave the room quickly. Then while feeling all the harsh stares, he felt a few that were gentle? Taking a chance he turned to see the Aburame and the Hyuga heiress not even looking at him, but still gave off something like pride? This confused Naruto, something he couldn't understand really. He then spent the entire test period trying to figure it out, but came out without any answers that made sense to him.

Getting to the area where he sat at lunch the pervious day, he sat down with some of the fruit that he grabbed in his morning rush. An apple, an orange and a few onigiri, but he found that his sub-father also packed an egg salad sandwich for him. Smiling slightly as he ate his lunch he almost didn't hear two people sitting at the base of his tree. Turning his head to analyze who came near him this time he saw the two from the other day, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga, but he also saw three others… taking the moment to try to remember who they were, he recalled the nicknames: Dog Breath, Big Man and Sloth…

It took a few seconds until the names came back to him mind. Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru… Watching them for a few seconds, he realized they, like the first two, only came to the base of his tree to eat their lunches. Naruto thought about it for a second, really thinking if he was to try to go done like yesterday to eat or if it would be safer to stay on his branch. His own mind telling him to stay up higher, for the vantage point of higher ground while another part of him told him that he was to try to learn from the human child like he wanted when he was once small; after what seemed forever of inner debate Naruto moved carefully down the tree and sat down to eat the remainder of his lunch.

The group of five noticed Naruto coming down to the ground, but made no move towards him. And it was pretty clear that the Inuzuka wanted to say something. Lunch was silent for the most part. The Inuzuka would talk for the most part, but he left Naruto alone, much to Naruto's pleasure. Especially since he had almost no idea what hell they were talking about. Over all it was pleasant, and Naruto was actually starting to feel comfortable with the other three now to eat with them. He just didn't know about actually speaking with the whole five just yet.

Though, the nice part of the lunch ended when the Emo King, Uchiha Sasuke, walked over with a holier than thou strut. His eyes were locked with Naruto's, the harsh look in them put him on edge rather quickly. Naruto was just about ready to jump back into the tree to the highest branch he could get to when the Inuzuka spoke again. "What do you want Uchiha?" the tone was very different from before which was playful and happy, this one was harsh and distrustful. Even his partner growled lowly.

"Oy Uzumaki Naruto, I want a rematch and you to teach me how you learned to fight." Straight to the point, and harshly blunt.

Naruto said nothing to the Emo King, only picked up the remainder of his much, which was half a egg salad sandwich and jumped back up into the tree, only staying in one of the lower branches in case he needed to step in to keep his lunch 'friends' safe. The thought of what he was suppose to label the five stunned him for a second, in which he ignored the Emo King completely now. After a while he remember that the Emo King wanted something from him, so turning his head back down to the ground he saw that the Emo King was pissed, a very angry emotion was coming off him and straight towards himself and the ones at the base of his tree. Feeling the hostility, Naruto jumped in without really thinking about it. With a specialty kunai raised, it was three bladed with a blood red and orange hilt, at the Uchiha's direction and really close to his throat. Everyone stopped talking, including the Uchiha. With the autumn red leaves falling around Naruto and the blades very closed to the jugular of the Uchiha, no one moved a muscle. "Leave."

The one word Naruto spoke was dangerous and filled with malice. The cold tone was dark as the Uchiha turned and left without much fight. Slowly after Naruto saw the Uchiha leave his sights, which was very far away, he turned to the five, looking over them. Seeing the partner of the Inuzuka and Hinata was sporting an injury he immediately went over to them. Taking a split second to figure out what the damage was, he pulled out small container of ointment for Hinata who was bleeding a small bit on her elbow and an animal ointment for the animal partner he handed them over to the injured. Saying nothing before he returned back to his seat near the base of his tree, he waited and watched in case the Emo King came back.

Only he never did, but two others did…the Pink Banshee and Blonde Psychopath…

They both were yelling out some kind of speech on the Emo King's right to Naruto's strength or something. Naruto felt his eye twitch slightly at their tone and volume more so at the actual words they were saying, which half of them he couldn't even hear with them yelling over each other. Letting out a low growl from his throat without thinking, the two screeching fan girls stopped and looked at the sound, only to see the one they were yelling at being the one that gave off the frightening sound. Flinching at the look and sound that still continued to come from the silent student they both turned and ran.

The five watched Naruto for a few seconds to see once it was silent he relaxed once again on his large root at the base of his tree. The thoughts were all-the-round the same: he cares for those he trusts…and he has a pack mentality…

Feeling his sub-father coming towards the school, Naruto began to pack up whatever was left of his lunch. "Oy, Naru, you ready to go home?" Kyuuyu asked as he walked into the yard. Getting a silent reply in the form of a nod, the demon fox frowned slightly. "Who was it…?"

"Emo King, Pink Banshee and the Blonde Psychopath…" Naruto stated as he got up and went to his father. Hearing a soft chuckle from the five that still sat that the tree base; Kyuuyu turned to face them with a small smile on his face.

"Ah…thank you for watching out for my Naru…Let's go home Naru…"

And with that they both disappeared into the red leaves like they normally do.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

 **So I was working on this for the first part of today, but then I found a game and was stuck playing it for hours before I realized I had yet to finish this chapter. But I got it done so here it is! Next chapter –**

 **Chapter 6 Third Day AND Ninjutsu mixed with Meet the Parents Part 1**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ninjutsu

"Talking normal" - human or human form

" _Thinking normal" - human or human like_

" **Talking normal" - demon or Kyuuyu talking or other demons**

" _ **Thinking normal" - demon thoughts**_

 **Jutsu's**

 ***** - line break - *****

 **/Flashbacks/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it Franchise. Though I do own the plot line!**

Chapter 6 - Ninjutsu

After working to make up for lost time, Kyuuyu worked Naruto to the bone. And he did so without complaint on the sole bases that Kyuuyu was there. If not in a solid form then at least in the densest chakra he can give him. Working throughout the day and night to the following morning, Naruto felt better after training with his sub-father/inner demon. The Emo King's attitude still bothered him for a reason he couldn't figure out, nor the reason why he felt anger when he saw the injuries on the lunch mates for the past two days. " **Kit, tonight we are going to see the Hyuuga Clan. So remember, act like a civilized human."**

"What about you Kyuuyu?" Naruto asked back from his place at the counter, chopping up a few carrots for the lunch they were making.

" **I am going to mask my chakra so nothing can find mine, or at least I hope for them to not try to look."**

"...When are we going?"

" **After classes…"**

A small groan came from Naruto's throat at the mention of class. Kyuuyu couldn't help but smile as he helped cook the lunch for his kit. He knew while his kit isn't well like normal children his age, he could still act like one with the small dislike for school.

-Later-

"Okay class, now we are going to get to work on the Ninjutsu portion." Iruka stated to his class of students. "Alright, first up is…" going down a line, Naruto was at the very end due to not having a proper placement since he joined at the end of the year. The students were tested in Replacement, Substitution and Clones for this portation of this test in order to pass the Academy. "Next up, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto had to force himself to not cover his ears at the group of female banshee's volume, had to force himself even more not to growl out to make them shut up. As the Emo King did his portation, with perfect scores, Naruto could heard his name being called as the final one.

"Okay Naruto, please give a Replacement." Iruka asked. He had little to no idea how advance his newest student was, nor why he had a sense of familiarity from him.

Naruto did his replacement with someone in the classroom next door before walking back into the classroom. He really didn't understand the looks he was getting but the girl would he replaced himself with looked confused and stood up, about to gawk at the emo king, only to turn to face Naruto with a slightly reddening face. As she left the room to head back to her class she smiled at Naruto and waved, in which he looked a little confused and waves slightly back.

"Naruto, how did you do that with a living person?" Iruka was impressed, none of the others did something like that. And that girl from the other classroom was a chunin in disguise.

"I just picked someone from another room to replace myself with, isn't that the focus?"

"Alright back in formation, Naruto show us your clone technique."

"Iruka-sensei, I have a specialty clone jutsu, would that work out for this?"

"Yes it would. Shino over there used his family's bug clone so why couldn't you use a family one as well."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he performed his clone jutsu. Red Autumn colored leaves gathered from nowhere and created a clone, and not just one or two. But at least ten to fifteen. "Theses are my worker clones… they can work as well as myself provided they don't run out of chakra…"

"You mean they're shadow clones?" Iruka stated shocked. His newest student was a prodigy. This clone was something not even the most talented could do at such a young age. While it was a forbidden jutsu, the new student had just performed it effortlessly.

"No not Shadow Clones, Worker Clone that have a larger take on my Chakra in order to do heavy combat. Shadow Clones are a bases of them though."

"Alright, please do a transformation."

Without a word in response, Naruto took to transformation. He replaced himself with the image of the girl he saw before. Getting everything down to the last detail. Many were shocked to see the newest student, at the every end of the school year make such an impression on the class. Getting out of the transformation, Naruto stood back to let the teacher go on in order to get his score.

"You got a perfect score Naruto, good work." Iruka was a little unsettled by the lack of emotion of the boy. Sure he showed a good amount of it to him and a very few of the class, but to the majority of the females and the previous best of the class, Sasuke, Naruto seemed to hold a little bit of hostility towards them. But Iruka couldn't blame him, they all were glaring at him and trying to talk him down.

"Alright, tomorrow we will be doing the actual exam so be sure you study up on anything you failed on." Iruka stated.

As the class move out, Naruto went to a tree, that he dubbed his from lunch and sat on the swing. Waiting for his sub father to come pick him up. Naruto could feel the angry and curious stares from the villagers. Curious he could get but angry? Naruto could only guess it was from taking the attention away from the Emo King. While waiting Naruto saw the group who ate with him the other day come over with a few of their family members. He learned their names, only to forget them right away. But he could see the family traits. Shikamaru's father, Choji's father, Shino's father, Kiba's mother and older sister, Hinata's older cousin.

He nodded to them, before turning towards Hinata. "My father and I wish to meet up with the head of the clan, would that be alright?"

Hinata, who turned a little red at him speaking to her nodded. Her father also curious about the new clan that settled down in Konoha. As she nodded a swirl of red fall leaves fell as Kyuuyu appeared. "Naruto, ready to go home?"

Naruto nodded his head and wave slightly to the five children while Kyuuyu nodded his own head to the clan leaders. "We might meet up later to talk with the clans. I do hope that would be alright?"

"Sure, meet us at the Akimichi restaurant."

Kyuuyu nodded and both him and his son left via red leaves.

 _ **I know I said I would update sooner. But my internet is a little out of wack. So I will upate a soon as I possibly can!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Everyone

Chapter 7 - Meeting Everyone

Naruto was sitting on the cushion as his sub-father talked with the Hyuuga Head in the other room. He still felt a little off center when Kyuuyu was so far away yet being so close. Hinata was sitting in front of him, fidgeting with her sleeves. He watched her for a moment as she turned a little red. Naruto couldn't stand this much longer, he needed to do something. He was getting antsy as he glances at the heiress.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Naruto stated silently, so silently that Hinata almost missed him talking.

"Y-yes N-Naruto?"

"Do you wish to train with me?" he stated a bit more formally since he was in a room with an heiress.

"U-um, s-sure…"

Soon they both stood in front of each other ready for combat. Though Naruto noticed something was odd with her style. It looked too stiff...like it wasn't working for her style. But he put it past him for the moment as he concentrated on the sparing at hand.

Getting down into his Kitsune Taijutsu stance he waited for his sparring partner to take the first move. Over all the fight with her was difficult since she was too stiff. It was an easy win for her. But he couldn't help but see the flaws in her footwork. Without thinking about it, he spoke his thoughts. "You're too stiff with this fighting style. Try to be looser and shift your weight over to the left foot instead of the right."

Naruto instructed her as they sparred and worked on their Taijutsu. He didn't even noticed his father and Hinata's father watching them spar. After Hinata actually landed a hit on Naruto he stopped moving for a moment and. Looking at his arm, he smiled at her a little as he continued to spar. Hinata was getting close to being out of breathe when Naruto stopped his assault. "Your chakra is water base isn't it?"

Hinata was confused for a moment as her sparring partner stopped and spoke his piece. While he smiled at her she felt her face heat up at that. Neither of them noticed their fathers talking now.

"You're daughter is quite strong when she uses a looser stance than the earth style. Maybe she is a water user. I'm impressed with this." Kyuuyu spoke his piece as the father of the daughter before them was showing a stronger side when she loosened up. He made a mental note of checking.

"You're son is quite the piece of work himself. Forcing the chakra wave to open? He has such large reserves for someone his age. I can see why he beat the Uchiha." the Hyuuga head stated as he watched his daughter get lessons from someone so strong.

"Naru has had very limited socialization from people so seeing his get along with her is a good thing for me, it will help him grow as she seems to be smitten with him." Kyuuyu chuckled.

'Smitten?' The Hyuuga head thought as he watched his oldest daughter slowly improve with her stances as she fought with the new clan heir that came to the village. "True, we'll see how it goes."

"Indeed we shall. I do hope my Naru gets on your Hinata's team, it would be most pleasant for the both of them. Well then I believe we took up enough of your time. Until we we meet again." Kyuuyu walked over to the two children. "Naru we have to go now. Remember we were meeting the rest of the clan heads at that restaurant?"

"Ah, yes...see you at school Hinata…" Naru stated as they disappeared into red fall leaves after saying their goodbyes to the clan heads. Hinata poked her fingers together as she turned to her father who was watching her.

"You did well in that spar, but he was right it's too stiff. Come, we are getting you a chakra paper to test out something." Hinata quickly followed after her father as they went into town.

-At the Akamichi Restaurant-

Kyuuyu was sitting in a seat with a slowly getting nervous Naruto as they talked with the other clan heads. Naruto was poking at his food as he waited for the formality to be done and over with. He had his fill of food and was starting to get all peopled out for the day. He knew it was Kyuuyu's idea since he was trying to get him used to people. But Naruto couldn't help be recall all the times he was beating in his childhood. The past remained at large for him that he couldn't forget it. Not even those who never hurt him but also never helped him.

"So where did your clan come from?" Hana, Kiba's older sister asked as she smiled at Kyuuyu.

"We came from a small village really. It wasn't well known and we mostly kept to ourselves. But the village died away when bandits hit. Most of my family didn't make it since we didn't have many ninja's or ninja training. My family was scattered across the world I guess you can say. Everyone was talented and we can only hope to be reunited with them later in life." Kyuuyu stated, lying through his teeth with such ease. Hearing the backstory Naruto felt a little more at ease since half of it was true.

"Oh I'm sorry, why didn't you list help from Konoha?" Izume asked.

"We were foolish. Thinking we could handle it ourselves. But we never lasted past the following morning." Kyuuyu stated as they walked down the hall to pay for the food.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Shikamaru's father stated as they all branched out to head home. Kyuuyu and Naruto waved goodbye as they went home in the trees.

-Back in Naruto's and Kyuuyu's home-

Naruto was hiding under his mess of blankets as he tried to calm his heart down. Kyuubi was watching from the table as he patted his head. "You did well Naruto. Tomorrow I'll be in the seal while you take your test. I will be there if you wish of me alright?"

Naruto nodded his head as he poked his head out of the blanket, curling around the nine tails of his sub-father. Slowly falling into the darkness of his mind, he slept the night away as Kyuubi watched and slowly went to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8 - Exam

Chapter 8 - Exam

Naruto was sleeping with Kyuuyu watching over him. He had woken up a little earlier than he intended but he liked watching over his kit as he slept. It was peaceful and reminded himself that Naru was still alive. After so many years being alone and trapped in a seal he grew to hate the human life. But all that changed when he met the kit before him. Never had he been put inside a young member of the Uzumaki clan, and the trust the boy gave made it clear he looked up to the fox. Kyuuyu couldn't bring himself to harm the human child since he looked at him with such pure eyes. And it angered him when he saw the pure eyes change to fear, not because of him but because of the other humans. The only reason they were in the human village was because his kit wanted to see the outside world a little more before they settled down.

' **Even though we settled down here, I'm sure the kit doesn't want to stay…'**

Turning to the sky he saw it was close to the time for his kit to got to the school with other humans. The fact that he might have made human friends was enough for the giant fox. After all he couldn't always be there for his kit, but at least that Hinata child was something to look forward to. He would watch from the sideline and only intervene if it called for it. His kit was strong, yes that was for certain but socially wise, he wasn't. He hoped that this place where he was hated would learn to find the good in the human life like he taught him.

Kyuuyu knew he would never fully take to other humans like his kit but his kit was still human himself so therefore he needed to interact with others his age. Gently waking his kit he saw the sleepy child slowly wake up from his comfortable dreams. It was a while before that only nightmares took hold his his kits mind, not that returning to the place they originate from helped, but it's what his kit wanted so he bit his tongue against the idea.

When orange red eyes made sapphire blue, he smiled and nudged his kit to get ready for the day. A small yawn escaped him as he got ready for the day. Kyuuyu knew he wasn't going to be there for him like he wanted but in the seal since he couldn't risk someone finding out about him. Naruto made his lunch as he set up an area to take a shower. After cleaning up, he returned to see Kyuuyu in a small fox form, using one of his tails to give the lunch he finished for his kit. With a small smile Naruto took and saw his sub-father return to the seal as he made his way out of the forest toward to Academy.

Naruto noticed that he was a little early. Not many had arrived yet, so he sat down in the seat he sat in the first day he was there. Hinata soon came in and sat down near him. Her face was a little red but she gave him a good morning which he responded with a kind tone.

Hinata was grateful for Naruto since from when they spared in her home her father a was a little kinder to her and she was working better with her taijutsu with the water style. And true to Naruto's word she was indeed a water type user. While her father wasn't completely happy about it something from the father of the new clan made him go easy on her. She was now getting better training and she was making improvements. Her younger sister was now a little nicer to her and that made her happy. Her cousin was still a little sore towards her but she could see that hopefully that would change in the next few months.

Naruto greeted Shino as he sat on the other side of him. The Aburame heir was a little shocked to see the new clan heir greet him, which he greeted back after a moment. Silence filled the air before they could hear the screening of the fangirls enter the room as many came into at the very same time as the Emo King, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto had to refrain from growling out loud from all the loud noised they were making. Seeing the teacher enter and after silencing all the students they got started on the testing. Naruto got to work answering everything he could. Which was a lot but not everything because he saw something that took some form of teamwork. But what stopped him from answering those was that he had no idea on teamwork or how it worked.

After doing his best to answer all the ones he left blank as he went through it the first time, soon the testing was over. After the taijutsu match which Naruto was paired in fighting a civilian, which he won rather quickly, they all were sitting in the classroom waiting for their names to be called for the last part of the test. Naruto busied himself by studying Seals since that was what held his father in him, that and he was honestly curious about them as well. Finding that he took to seals as fish do to water he continued to study it until his name was called. Seeing Hinata walk in with her new headband he smiled at her and wished her a congratulations. He was a little awkward about it since he was going off the behavioral book Kyuuyu made him read last night. He saw her turn red and smile at him as she wished him luck next.

After a while he was called, walking in he saw his teacher followed a few other teachers. Seeing them, he recognized them as some of the ones who chased him as a child. Kyuuyu feeling the fear in his young sons body sent calming words to his mind which calmed him down even enough to do this portion of the test. After passing with flying colors as Iruka stated, Naruto took the headband and tied it around his neck like he saw Hinata do. He truly didn't want to be confined to a village of humans but he wanted to see the world and so he wanted to start with the place he ran from.

Sitting back down next to Hinata and Shino who had already gotten his headband, they each wished him a congratulations. Soon enough the others of the group, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba came over each with their headbands on. Kiba being the louder one of the group yelled out his glee.

Naruto shifted slightly from the group who had gathered around him. He was okay with one or two people now but a group? He felt very uncomfortable as he watched each of them. Seeing no threat as they all hanged around, for whatever reason he didn't know. Seeing as the day was just about over and all that was left was lunch while the following day would be when they would get teams, Naruto took out his lunch and started to eat.

The group realized it was lunch time and all sat down at the tree Naruto had claimed. Eating silently or as silently as they could with Kiba in the group. As the group had gathered, many of the families of theirs came over and sat to talk to them. Kiba's sister was there instead of her mother though. "Hello Naruto-kun. Where's your father? Isn't he here?"

"He will be here later I guess." Naruto didn't know why but her asking where Kyuuyu was made him tense up and feel defensive. Kyuuyu was his father, little did the world know Naruto was overly protective of those he held dear.

Feeling his father leave the seal, he knew that he would be reunited with him soon since it meant he was coming to pick him up. Naruto then turned back to his lunch when he saw how tense Hinata was next to her cousin. Naruto studied him for a moment and saw that it was not good for Hinata to sit so close to him. For some reason he felt like she needed saving.

"Hinata-san…" his voice broke out and silence many of the talkers since he didn't talk much, but Hinata was slightly shocked he was talking to her.

"Y-yes?"

"Later, would you and your father like to join me and Kyuuyu in training?"

"I-I'd have to ask him…"

"Alright, if so, we will be meeting up near the forest to the east."

And with that the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Kyuuyu showed up as soon as he heard his kits offer to train with them. While he wished he asked him first he could read the tension from the scene. And soon then he was glad his kit was learning on how to interact with others. Yes, he thought, the Hinata girl would be something good for him.

The kyuubi walked over and saw that the girl from the meeting a the other night was staring at him. He recognized at the look but he wasn't interested as he turned to his kit. "Naruto let's head home."

Naruto got up without hesitation as he followed the sub-father. Naruto felt the unease with sitting with the group wash away as he left with his father figure. As they walked Kyuuyu glanced down at his kit who was calmly walking with him. He felt pride for his kit as he felt that his Naru was getting better at talking with others while a bit protective if they ever seemed to harm him he would end them right where they stood. When they arrived at the East forest Kyuuyu set up a few logs for his kit to practice against. It wasn't long before Naruto sense two figures coming closer. Kyuuyu turned to see the Clan Head walking out of the trees with his eldest daughter following behind.

"Hinata said your son offered a training session?"

"Yes, while we normally train alone in the forest I think training them together would be in Naru's best interest as well as your daughters." Kyuuyu stated as he turned to see his Naru still working out with his Kitsune Taijutsu.

"Hinata go over and practice while I have a few words with Kurama." the Hyuuga head stated.

"Yes father." her stuttered was there but not as bad as she walked over to Naruto, which he nodded to her as they worked on their Taijutsu.

"What did you mean that our children would gain from practicing together?"

"Hinata would only get stronger with Naru as her partner while Naruto needs to be able to open up to others other than me. It's not healthily for him to only train and not socialize with others."

"Yes, your clan's defeat, was your son there when it happened?"

"Not completely. He wasn't treated well by the villagers which lead to him building up distance from other people. I want to heal him from those scars where I wasn't able to save him from. I'm sure there are things that you are protecting your daughters from. If I can get my son to open up to your daughter, it will be a step closer to healing him while at the same time you're daughter will become strong enough to take on this harsh world."

"I see, it's true there are things my daughter needs to be protected against because she isn't strong enough. So this training might be best."

"I do hope they get put on a team together if not, we always train here every second day of the week while the last day we have a break to rest." Kyuuyu offered as he turned to his kit who was correcting a stance that Hinata was doing before he moved back away.

Lord Hiashi turned to see that it was true that his daughter was getting stronger with the training with the newest clan heir. While they held some mystery he could see nothing evil with his all seeing eyes, no lies in what the Clan Head nor evil in the clan heir. Nodding to himself he made a decision. "I will send for Hinata and Branch member to come here during training hours."

"Very well. Let's get to training our heirs." Kyuuyu said with a smile as he walked over the two children trained. "Naru let's work on your ninjutsu next."

-xXx-

The Hokage was watching Naruto and the mysterious father for a while as they trained with the Hyuuga clan. He could see nothing in the man next to Hiashi that would scream danger. In fact it made him curious as to who he was. While he couldn't place a name to the face he knew he would have to do something about him. He was too full of mysteries to leave alone. After the training he would call them over. He never heard of this man and yet somehow he was on the clan list of the area, though with no home address. He needed to know before the placements of the teams. He had to pick carefully before he placed Naruto on a team. He could clearly see that placing him on the team with Sasuke and Sakura would not work.

Seeing them train made him wonder about where Naruto would be placed in the first place. After all now that had an uneven placement of children who passed the exams. Maybe placing him with a Tokubetsu Jonin would work? He would have to seriously think on it this night.

Seeing the training continue he could see that Naruto was easily stronger than the Hyuuga heir but it was like he was teaching her instead of fighting her. Smiling to himself, he was glad Naruto hadn't succumbed to the Fox's Hatred. While he was still worried about how much Naruto hid away from the normal members of the village he knew he would force them to see the truth. In a way, he was glad that they no longer remembered Naruto since he left when he was young.

Though he can see some anger towards him from the villagers, while he _saw_ why he couldn't _understand_ why. With the Last Uchiha in the village having it out for Naruto, simply because he beat him in a fight, it gave no reason for the villagers to hate Naruto for that reason. Rubbing his temples Sarutobi wish this wasn't so complex. For once, for something to not be complex. Seeing the fight coming to a close he saw Sasuke walking over, which he watched to see where it would go from there.

-XxX-

Naruto was dodging a blow from Hinata as they sparred that he didn't see a kunai coming at him from the side. Getting it in the shoulder did nothing for him as he had a high pain tolerance. While he didn't react to it Hinata did. She ran over to see if he was alright, while Lord Hiashi turned to see the Uchiha heir coming over with a kunai in his hands. Kyuuyu saw him enter as well and walked over to his kit who was watching the newest arrival like a hawk watches a snake.

"Child what is the meaning of this." Lord Hiashi asked. He was appalled at the fact the Last Uchiha had attacked a classmate.

"Naruto I challenge you to a fight." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

He saw that the boy in question just simply stared at him with emotionless eyes as he pulled out the kunai with no sign of pain. Sasuke knew that the newest clan in the village was strong but he wanted to make sure he was so if he was he would make sure he was put on a team with him. After all no weakling was to be on the same team as him, that just wouldn't do with his plans to get stronger and having a strong teammate would be the best for his goals.

Naruto spun the kunai with his blood around with his pointer finger as he watched Sasuke. Thinking about whether he should take in the fight or just walk away. Thinking for a moment I decided.

"No."

Sasuke did not like that answer. To him it was like he was being looked down upon. He smirked as he thought about taunting him. He looked over and saw the Hyuuga heir tending the wound of the blond. "Why train with someone as weak as the Hyuuga Clan."

Lord Hiashi glared at the child who was openly mocking his clan, while Hinata flinched at the anger from her father and the harsh words from the Uchiha. Naruto saw the emotions as did Kurama. While Kurama watched and waited to see what his kit would do in this type of situation, Naruto felt uneasy from the new emotion he was feeling at the idea of Hinata would be mocked. Images of when his was young from the villagers who mocked him and beat him down, the thought of Hinata and her father being in that situation did not sit well with him; and he didn't know why…

Kurama watched his kit, feeling the range of emotions while not understanding them it was a push in the right direction. Thinking for a moment he turned to see the the child smirking at his kit. He thought that this was enough.

"Tell me child, does this village allow others to attack their comrades…" Kurama asked, while he knew this wasn't normally allowed, but the Last Uchiha had many in his back pocket. Perhaps this would show his kit that this place hadn't changed since he left all those years ago. While he didn't want to be tied down to this place his Kit wanted to see the place he was hated. It was something he didn't understand but he would do as his Naru wished and be there for him when he needed him to be.

No one would harm him as long as he was breathing. And that was a promise.

Naruto glared at the Emo King known as Sasuke who seem to shrink back from the Killer Intent. Lord Hiashi was surprised at the fact that the child knew how to release such powerful and potent Killer Intent. Sasuke felt the killer intent and felt the hair on his neck raise up. He felt the kunai in his hand and wondered if it was wise to try what he was doing. Kurama was please his kit could release such intent but at the moment they were allies with the village which meant not picking a fight with one another even if they had started it.

"Naru, that's enough."

And with that the Killer Intet was gone as if it was never even there. Naruto looked at his father and nodded. Hinata was startled out of her daze as she felt the killer intent, while it wasn't directed at her it was still shocking. She had no idea such power could be felt from a simple glare.

"Uchiha you should leave...now." Kurama stated. He wasn't all too pleased to be in the presence of an Uchiha again, in fact it was taking all he willpower not to kill the child right in front of him and end the clan. After a moment Sasuke grunted and left.

Hinata released a breath that she was holding, turning to Naruto's shoulder she saw that that injury from the kunai was gone. She was wondering if Naruto had a Bloodline for healing. Her father seemed to have seen it as well as he turned to Kurama.

"I'll have a talk with the Hokage. That Uchiha needs to get his act together." Lord Hiashi stated.

"No need, I have a meeting with him soon so I will speak of this then." Kurama stated. "Well I think this was enough for now."

The sun was setting now and Lord Hiashi nodded. "Have a nice night then."

As the two Hyuugas left Kurama turned to his kit and smiled, placing a hand on his blond spikes. He was pleased with how his kit was handling things. An ANBU appeared at the moment with the mask of a Dog, his silver hair spiking up. He appeared before the two silently though they both knew he was there. "Lord Hokage has called for you two."

Kurama nodded as they Anbu left shortly after. Kurama and Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto wasn't too happy with the idea of being called back into the village. While Kurama knew it would be a matter of time before the old human would call to meet him. Just like the time in the village would be short, so would this meeting.

 **Sorry for the wait. Couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. So I left it as is right here. Enjoy and leave a review or follow if you so desire! Bye!**


End file.
